Twinkie: The Puppy
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: It's a spinoff of the Valentine's day special where Jan goes away for a few days and Putzie takes care of her puppy Twinkie. Caution: Twinkie cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

**Though this isn't a "Special" but it's a spinoff to the Valentine's say special where Putzie takes care of Jan's puppy Twinkie.**

One morning, Twinkie the golden retriever puppy wandered through the hallway investigating the scent and into the kitchen/dining room where her owner is having breakfast.

Jan is sitting at the table having corn flake cereal, scrambled eggs with ketchup, and bacon on the side.

Twinkie came over to Jan and then barked giving her attention and some bacon.

She looked at her dog and says, "Hey! Good morning Twinkie! You want my bacon? A piece of bacon?!" She holds out a tiny piece and Twinkie took it to eat. "That a girl!" Jan chuckles.

"Jan!" Her mom calls her and then Jan asks, "Yeah mommy?"

Her mom came in the kitchen, sighs and said, "I got a last minute phone call from your Auntie Riley. She says that the reunion will be this weekend instead of next weekend."

"What?! Why?" Jan asked.

"Because almost my whole side had won this contest to go to a football game."

Jan scoffed, "Figures."

"We're gonna have to leave tomorrow night."

"But I haven't even made the potato salad!"

Her mom sighs putting her hand on her shoulder, "It's ok honey. I'll make it for you."

"And what about Twinkie? Are we gonna take her with us?"

Her mom explains while getting ingredients out, "Well honey. We probably can't. Auntie Riley is allergic to dogs. So I'm afraid not."

"I don't think we should leave Twinkie alone by herself. We never leave her home."

"Then why don't you ask one of your friends to take care of Twinkie..."

Jan nodded and then grabbed her Pink Ladies jacket and left.

Jan went to school to her locker to get things for class before searching for Putzie. And her luck came fast because Putzie came to her.

"Hey Jan! How are you?"

Jan replied giggling, "I'm good! I was just looking for you!"

Putzie asks, "You were looking for me? Well what is it?"

"Well... The thing is, this weekend I'm gonna be away in San Fransisco for the family reunion, and I was wondering if maybe..."

"Yeah?" Putzie nodded waiting.

"If you can take care of Twinkie for me?"

Putzie stood there confused for a second and then realized. "You mean your dog from Valentine's Day?"

She nodded and then he said, "Sure. I'll take good care!"

Jan smiles and kisses him on the cheek leaving him alone dazed.

 **BTW, did anyone notice the Inside Out reference? XDXDXDXD**


	2. Chapter 2

Then the next evening, Putzie went over to Jan's house and noticed her dad walking to their car with some luggage and put it in the trunk.

He went over to the door and rung the bell.

Jan went to open it and greets, "Hi!"

"Hey!"

Twinkie runs to the door and barks at Putzie remembering him from Valentine's day.

"Hey Twinkie! how's it happenin'?"

Twinkie jumps up on his pants as he kneeled down and she licks him,

"Awwwww! See? She remembers you!"

Putzie laughs, "cut it out! Hahahahaha! Quit kissing! Hahahahahaha!"

Twinkie stops licking and then barked before sniffing his chin.

"Awwww! I bet you learned a new trick! How to be so cute!" Putzie gushes while playing with her and then Jan gives him a list of all the things about Twinkie.

"So Twinkie needs to be fed, twice a day. One cup in the morning. And one cup at night."

Putzie nods following the list.

"And she loves playing with chew toys, they are in the basket in the corner."

He nods again still following.

Jan continues more, "Don't let her upstairs into the bathroom because she gets free water in there… And don't let her into my bedroom either, because she loves my stuff and often takes it."

"And what about when she has… you know… accidents?" Putzie asked worried.

She replies, "Don't even worry! She is just potty trained! She's really smart about using the bathroom, we also installed a new doggie door yesterday in the kitchen so she can go outside. The rest is on the list to make sure you can remember it!"

"Yeah…" Putzie nods getting it all, but felt sad.

Judging by his face, Jan asks, "What's the matter?"

"It's just…" Putzie confessed, "I miss you. you'll be out in San Fransisco, five hours away from me!"

Jan gushes, "Awwww… Putz! That's ok! maybe I can stay-"

"No! That's ok! Go and have fun at the reunion and win some pie eating contest!"

"Actually, It's a salad contest, pasta contest and pie contest. But it's judging which is the best. No eating contest games or anything."

"Oh…"

Jan hugs Putzie, "I know. I'm gonna miss you a lot too!" She gave him a kiss and then kneeled to say goodbye to Twinkie, "Bye Twinkie! I hope you have fun with Putzie! Be nice to him and friendly. And no sneaking in the refrigerator." She joked and gave her a kiss as Twinkie licks her cheek.

And she got up taking her suitcase and her pillow to leave. "Have fun you two! BYE!" Then she went into the backseat of the car as her parents drive away leaving Putzie and Twinkie alone.

Putzie closed the door and looked down to Twinkie looking up at him while wagging her tail.

"So… uhhhh… Twinkie… What do you want to do since I'm here for the weekend…"

The dog just stared at him until in a flash she ran away from him. Putzie ran to follow her until she slid on the kitchen floor to a stop.

He walked over to the puppy slowly until she got up and run out of the kitchen.

"Here we go again…" Putzie sighed.

He ran after the puppy around the house and not upstairs until Putzie tripped on something which made him fall on the floor int he middle of the living room. Twinkie came back and then hopped onto his stomach and then lays there looking at him wagging her tail like a little sneak she is.

Putzie sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**There is a warning that says "Twinkie Cuteness!" Tell me what you think!**

Soon after that, Twinkie grew tired that she went on the doggie bed to take a nap. So much running for the tiny puppy.

Putzie called up the pizza restaurant to order before sitting on the couch and reading the list. "Ok… So… Don't let Twinkie outside while raining. If you do, make sure you give it a bath in the bathtub… Ok. That's the end of the list!"

Twinkie stretched and yawned loudly giving Putzie some attention and then says, "Right on cue! Hey Lil' Twinks! How's your nap?"

She got up and barked excitedly at him.

Putzie looked at the clock. "It's nearly dinner time… Ok Lil' Twinks! I'll make you dinner!" He stopped and realized, "You know. That's what I should use from now on! Lil' Twinks. Cute nickname."

He went in the kitchen poured the right amount of dog food and put it in the dog dish and water in the other. Twinkie's pitter patter sounds on the hardwood floor gave him a signal that she's coming.

Twinkie came in to be food and immediately ate it all in just a minute before leaving.

Putzie stood there shocked. "I guess your owner taught you that." Then he laughed and went into the living room to find Twinkie playing with a rope as a chew toy.

Putzie grabbed the rope to play and Twinkie backed up starting a tug-a-war.

He started grunting and she was growling playfully.

"Who's gonna be the winner?" He asked her and she replied with a growl backing up and they both hold on until the door bell interrupted they're playtime. Twinkie joyfully went to the door and barked at who's there.

"PIZZA!" Putzie yells and then went to the door and opened it. Suprisingly, it was Danny with a pizza box.

"Danny? What are you doing here? And why are you holding a pizza box? And how did you know Jan's address?"

Danny replied, "First of all, I've been here before! And two, I got a job as a pizza man!"

Putzie took the pizza really happy, "Thanks man! I guess I can give you a tip!"

"No man. That's on the house."

"Wow! Thanks Danny!"

Danny then asked, "Wait. What do you doing here anyhow?"

"Oh. Jan is away for a few days, and I have to take care of her dog, Twinkie."

Danny asked, "You mean that dog you surprised her with on Valentine's Day?"

Putzie nodded and then Twinkie came over to Danny and barked excitedly.

"Hey Twinkie! How's it hangin'? I haven't seen ya since Valentine's Day!"

Twinkie sniffs his palm and then licks giving him a kiss.

"If I were a dog. I would marry her," Danny chuckles and Putzie says, "Hey. Just be grateful you have Sandy. Speaking of that, did she know you're a delivery boy?"

Danny nods. "I give her free pizza every time I work, and my boss doesn't know."

Putzie smiles and then Danny says, "Well, my shift is over after this, and i thought that maybe I can help."

"That's ok, I can handle it myself."

"Ya sure? Handling a dog is a really huge responsibility."

"I'm good. Thanks for the pizza bro."

"No problem!" Danny then left before he closed the door.

Twinkie barked and whimpered giving Putzie attention.

He asked, "What's wrong? What do you want?"

Twinkie gave him the puppy eyes while wagging her tail excitedly and was hoping a little bit.

Putzie said firmly, "You know I fed you. Right?"

Twinkie whimpers feeling worried and Putzie says, "You want to play some more? I'll just put the pizza down and- TWINKLE?!"

She just squatted down leaving a yellow spot on the carpet whimpering and got up to leave. He tried to stop her, but it's too late.

He stood there dumbfounded and then mutters to himself, "So that's what you're trying to tell me… Why does Jan have to have a white carpet?"

Putzie noticed Twinkie climbing into her dog bed and lays down on it feeling guilty for what she did. She's really smart and never meant to make a mess.

He comes over and then says, "It's alright Twinkie. It's not that huge of a mess. It's my fault anyways. I should've known you had to go."

Twinkie looks up and then sniffs him and barked excitedly forgiving him. Putzie chuckles and then went to eat his pizza while Twinkie plays with a bone.

Then night came and Putzie was watching movies while Twinkie chews on her toy.

Then the phone rang. He went to the telephone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Putzie!"

He knows that girly voice anywhere. "Jan! Hey! I guess you made it!"

"Yep! I'm at my Auntie Riley's place! My long lost cousins are here too! We're having a sleepover!"

Putzie smiles knowing Jan is having a great time. "Well. That's amazing! I bet you're having fun!"

"How's Twinkie doing?"

"She's doing ok! She never did anything bad. She's playing with her toys now!"

"That's good! I wanna say hi to her!"

Putzie took the phone to Twinkie's mouth and Jan gushes, "Hi Twinkie! How's my favorite puppy!?"

Her ears picked up when she heard Jan's voice and then barked with anxiety and jumped around.

He laughs and and Jan giggles over the phone, "I bet you're having so much fun with Putzie! I miss you two so much! I promise you I'll be back really soon!"

"Ok. Well, I gotta get Twinkie to bed. I should probably too." He noticed Twinkie yawn and stretch her cute little paws.

"Yeah. We were just about to turn in. Nighty night Putzie! And nighty night Twinkie!" He hears her blowing kisses.

"Night Jan!" Putzie gives the phone to Twinkie and she barks to her as if she's saying something.

Jan giggles, "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Putzie hang up the phone as Twinkie goes to curl up on her doggie bed as he lays on the couch to watch television.

Twinkie was laying in the doggie bed by Putzie but can't sleep. She sort of felt a little lonely. Putzie is already sleeping on the couch while watching some television. She got up and shakes her body and then went upstairs noticing Jan's bedroom door is open. She went inside and immediately went to the corner of the room where Jan's teddy bears, stuffed puppies, and stuffed animal collection is. She took the teddy bear's ear and dragged it to the center of the room and then one by one, she took all stuffed animals from the corner and then put them in one huge pile in the middle of the room. She climbed onto the top of the pile and yawned happily laying down on the animals getting comfortable, soon she started to snore.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun showed through the window the next morning and Putzie opened his eyes and stretched.

He greeted Twinkie, "Mornin' Li'l Twinks! Time for breakfast!" He looked but noticed that the doggie bed is empty.

"Twinkie?" he called out. He called her name as he searches everywhere for her.

He looks in the kitchen and she wasn't there.

"Ohhhhh… So you wanna play hide and go seek! Huh? Well you're really good!"

He went over to the kitchen door to the backyard and then calls out, "Li'l Twinks? Twinkie? Hello?"

But no such luck. She wasn't there.

"Twinkie! That's not funny! Come on out!"

He ran back in the house and looked everywhere except upstairs.

"Are you upstairs?" Putzie asked, then he went up the stairs and looked in the bathroom, and nothing is there, and then her parents bedroom, and nothing is there either.

The last place he checked is in Jan's bedroom and all he found is a pile of stuffed animals.

Putzie knows that Twinkie did this. "Alright Twinkie! I know you did this!"

He heard snoring from the pile and then before he can ask what it is, Twinkie yawned loudly and stretched before jumping of the pile.

"Twinkie!" Putzie shouted really glad that Twinkie is alright.

He kneeled to her and asked, "Were you here this whole time?"

Twinkie yawned again and then shakes her body as a reply.

"Well, don't do that again ok. And you're not supposed to be up here anyways." He looks around Jan's bedroom for a moment and it was really cute. Stuffed animals and all.

Twinkie barked and whimpered.

"I know… I forgive you. I know your sorry." '

Then Twinkie barked excitedly and licked him and went to the doc.

"Breakfast or bathroom?" He immediately asked her and then says, "I'll let you out and i'll make breakfast for you!"

Twinkie walked out the room and went downstairs as Putzie let her outside and then made breakfast for her and himself.

"I gotta teach her how to use the doggie door," he says to her as she came back inside.

Twinkie barks and Putzie teaches her about using the doggie door.

"You go through this and you'll be outside in no time!"

She barked again and then looked at the doggie dog and whimpered feeling scared. Her ears sank low as she gets scared.

Putzie tried helping for over ten minutes until he thought maybe a treat would help. He took a treat and put it on the other side of the doggie door and Twinkie went halfway over it, but got stuck.

Putzie smiled a the picture and then gave her a boost up and she went outside.

"Good job Li'l Twinks! Now come back!"

Twinkie came over and hopped halfway over and nearly got stuck again, but came over.

Putzie applauds her, "Good job Li'l Twinks!" He pets her head and gave her a kiss before they both sit down to have breakfast.

She wags her tail after eating and went to the living room to play. Putzie remembers that he doesn't have to go to school today because it's Friday, so he's very lucky that he can take good care of Twinkie.


	5. Chapter 5

Later in the afternoon, after playing and giving her a walk, he heard knocking. Twinkie went to the door and barked wanting to know who's there.

Putzie wonders who it could be?

He went to the door and opened up noticing it was Sonny, Doody, Kenickie, and Danny.

"Hey guys!"

Twinkie barks excitedly remembering the rest of the guys from Valentine's day.

"Hey Twinkie!" Doody holds out his hand and she sniffs it before giving kisses.

"How's the pup!" Kenickie asked.

Sonny went to Twinkie and she looks away.

"Even girl dogs turn away from me!" Sonny says sadly.

All the guys laugh and went to the living room to play with her. Danny went to leave for a pizza delivery shift before coming back with free pizza.

Doody played with a chew toy and Twinkie kept attacking it like a ferocious dog making the guys laugh. Sonny comments, "Y' know, this is more fun than drinking beer!"

"This is more fun than making out with Rizzo!" Kenickie laughs as Twinkie went up to him and licks his chin. He asked, "Won't that be abusive if I gave her hickeys?"

They all looked at each other and then Putzie answers, "Well… It's Jan's dog… I think she would flip out Kenicks…"

Kenickie shrugged and Twinkie went to sniff around.

"You know! You're so lucky you don't have to sit through the english teacher's stupid lectures all day…"

"Hey Putz? What is that yellow spot over there?" Doody points at the spot still sitting on the carpet. Putzie forgot to clean that up.

He lied, "I accidentally spilled lemonade."

"Ohhhhh…"

Then the dark came and Danny gave Putzie some pizza after his shift and the guys went home.

It was soon bedtime for the two and Jan phone called him saying that the family toured around San Fransisco for the day and will bring back a souvenir for him. After they hung up, Putzie was about to put Twinkie to bed but then noticed a wet a muddy puppy walking through the doggie door.

"Twinkie! What happened?" He picked her up and she barked as a reply and then went upstairs to the bathroom to get a nice warm bath ready for the pup. He put her in the bubble bath and then scrubs her while she chews on a rubber duckie she found. He couldn't help but laugh at the squeaky sounds it made.

Putzie asks, "As long the carpet isn't a mess again. Everything is ok." Then Twinkie sneezed

"Oh. Bless you!" Putzie washes and rinses the soap out of her until she's sparkly and nice and clean. He took her out of the bath and dried her up with a towel and then went back downstairs to prepare for bed.

Twinkie lays on a doggie bed while Putzie puts on some tv he can fall asleep to. He soon slumped on the couch all sprawled out, but Twinkie is lying awake in her doggie bed wondering when Jan will ever come back. She starts to really miss her owner. She got up and went to the front door with hopes that Jan would come this minute.

About two hours later, Putzie hears howling when he awoke. He followed the sound coming from the front door where Twinkie raises her head howling like a wolf and whimpers as if she's crying.

"Twinkie?" Putzie asked, "Li'l Twinks. What's wrong?"

Twinkie turns her head to him with sad puppy dog eyes and her ears low.

Putzie sat down next to her and then pets her realizing what's wrong and why she's sitting at the door. "Hmmmmm.. You miss your owner Jan huh?"

She whimpers as a reply.

"I know.." He holds his arms out and Twinkie went into his arms and he hugs. "I know… I miss Jan a lot too. I'm the heart and she's my soul. I know you miss her a lot too. But no matter what, I'll take care of you, and she'll be back, I promise."

Twinkie then looks up at him and sniffs.

"You're the best dog i have ever met and you know that me and Doody surprised Jan on Valentine's day with you!"

Twinkie licks him and leans into him snuggling. She soon stopped howling feeling really content in Putties' chest and he kissed her on the head.

"How about this? You can sleep with me tonight. I can read you a nice bedtime story… And yes. You can pick out any of Jan's stuffed animals."

Twinkie then barks as if she understands him. She went upstairs with him following into Jan's room and then Twinkie went to pick out a light caramel brown teddy bear out of the same pile she was on. And Putzie looks in Jan's bookshelf to find some classic childhood bedtime stories. He looked until he pulled out "Goodnight Moon".

"Hey.. I used to love this book! What do you think Li'l Twinks?" He looked at her dragging the teddy bear by the ear and laughs, "That's too cute! I knew there was something about the teddy bear written in the list."

Then Twinkie barked and then Putzie looked back at the bookshelf confused. "Yeah. I wonder why she still keeps those types of stories. Eh… I still love her anyways!" He shrugged and picked up Twinkie and brought her downstairs tot he living room and have her laying on him with the teddy bear as a pillow and then Putzie reads the book until he heard her snoring.

He closed the book and then kissed her before falling asleep. "Sweet dreams Li'l Twinks!"

 **What do you think? And "Goodnight Moon" is the only book I know that lived through the 50's, that's the reason why.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Twinkie opens her eyes to Putzie and then licks his chin to wake him.

He opens his eyes and chuckles, "Hey Li'l Twinks!"

Twinkie yawned and stretched her paws before jumping off.

Putzie got up and went to make breakfast for him and Twinkie, and then an hour later he heard the doorbell ring, and he answered it. It was Danny.

"Oh, hey Danny. What are you doing here?" He asked seeing a bit of a depressed face.

"Well, the thing is..." He went inside and shut the door and whispers in Putzie's ear.

Putzie gasps after he heard every word. "You lost it?!"

Danny nods embarrassed. "How am I gonna tell Sandy?"

"Don't worry. That's in between us..."

He asked, "I need the money soon! I don't know what to do! I tried everywhere else and no one wants me!"

"How about maybe once Jan gives me the money, we can split if you can help."

Danny nods and then asks, "Where's that pup?"

Putzie was actually noticed that Twinkie normally barks at visitors when she hears the doorbell, but this time she doesn't.

"That's weird. She normally gets excited when your here."

They went into the kitchen and noticed that her food is still in the doggie bowl with the water bowl is empty.

"I thought she was gonna fork it all down in just one minute..."

Then they went to find her in the doggie bed looking exhausted and depressed. Her ears were hung low and she didn't say anything and was also drooling.

"What's wrong Li'l Twinks?" Putzie asked.

Danny put his hand on her head and it felt really warm. "Hey Putz… I think she has a fever…"

He got worried suddenly, "Oh no! Twinkie can't get sick! What's gonna happen!?"

"Calm down! Sandy's mom is a veterinarian. Maybe she can help!"

"But what about Jan? She's gonna hate me when I got her companion sick!"

Danny calms him down. "It's alright! We just need to being her to Sandy's place to have her have a look to see what is wrong!"

Putzie picks up Twinkie and then took her in the car and she yawned loudly that she squeaked.

Danny put the car in drive as they hurry to get them to Sandy's house.

Putzie holds a very sleepy Twinkie as they both went on the porch and he rings the doorbell.

A minute later, Sandy opened the door and greets, "Hi Danny! Hello Putzie!"

"Sandy! Is your mom home?" Danny asked.

"Yes… Why?"

Putzie replied, "I think Twinkie is sick."

Twinkie is now sleeping and drooling on his jacket.

"Awwww… Poor Twinkie… Jan's dog she got on Valentine's day?"

They both nodded and then Sandy urges, "Come in! Come in!" She leads the two inside to the kitchen and she went to her mother.

"Mum. We have a problem. Can you help us?"

Her mother nods and then Putzie explains, "I think that my girlfriends dog, Twinkie is sick."

"Oh no… Poor sweetie!" She looks at a sleeping pup and then holds her. gently "Is that named after those American golden cakes?"

They nodded. "My girlfriend is really addicted to those things," Putzie said.

Sandy's mother smiled and then says, "I'll have a look." She takes Twinkie who is now snoring loudly into the little room where she has her equipment.

Putzie sat on the couch in the living room sad.

Danny says cheering him up, "Twinkie is going to be fine! I swear."

"She's not! Jan's gonna kill me! She may die!"

Sandy immediately calms him down, "You're just having stress."

Putzie nods taking deep breaths and soon felt better.

 **I am having problems at the moment. but will update soon to see if Twinkie is alright!**


End file.
